The Sea Prince and the Fire Child (Pokemon Style)
by RocketmanGC
Summary: Hi guys! I just saw the movie the Sea Prince and the Fire Child, and I decided to make it Pokemon style with Greninja as Syrius, and Delphox as Malta. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

The Sea Prince and the Fire Child (Pokemon Style) Prologue

Once upon a time, as they say, long before man arrived, the Gods of Fire and Water lived as one, as brother and sister, and the rested in a misty nimbus of peace. Unfortunately, like many fairy tales, ours begin with an act of evil, for Tornadus, the Dark Lord of the Wind, grew jealous of the happy pair and he planted the wicked thorns of suspicion and hatred between them. The thorns took root and turned brother against sister. The Great Kyogre, King of the Waters, rose up in a fury and sent his waves raging around the globe, so mighty that they even threatened the great palace of Ho-Oh, Queen of Fire. The earth was in chaos as fire and water were split ascender, never to be rejoined.

As Ho-Oh saw the waves raging outsider her palace, she knew exactly what was going on.

"Kyogre is responsible," she exclaimed. "Tornadus has turned him against me. They want to extinguish my flame and wipe me from the face of the earth!"

At that rate, Ho-oh could practically feel Kyogre's waves hitting her, reducing her immortality to the point that she would die.

"They will not succeed," shouted Ho-Oh. "My flame will live! MY CHILDREN, GATHER YOUR FIRES AND COME WITH ME!"

At that moment all of the Pokemon of Fire gathered as much flames as they could carry, and the palace began to shine so brightly that Kyogre's waves could not stand it and calmed down. On a tiny speck of land outside the palace, a giant flame was put in place.

"The storm is dead, and the earth is calm," said Ho-Oh. "This holy flame should be watched well, for as long as it burns, the sea will be calm, and the Pokemon of Fire shall live."

And so began the long bitter rivalry between fire and water. As of that day, if a Pokemon of Water was out of the water in daylight, it would die. Also, if a Pokemon of Fire would land in the water, it would die. This rivalry lasted for almost an eon, until the emergence of two star-crossed lovers...


	2. Chapter 1

The Sea Prince and the Fire Child (Pokemon Style) Chapter 1: Greninja and Squirtle

It was a beautiful morning beneath the waves, the sunrise gave off an amazing shimmer in the waters, and all the Pokemon of the Water were beginning to wake up lazily. One especially waking up was a young Pokemon named Squirtle.

Poking his head of out of his anemone home, Squirtle yawned and lazily let himself float to the nearest bubble stream, where he rinsed his face off with the bubbles and rubbed his face on some seaweed.

Feeling more awake, Squirtle saw the sun glowing from above the waves, smiling at such a beautiful sight. Then, he began to swim around the entire ocean, waking up every last Pokemon he saw sleeping.

"Wake up! Up and at'em! Good morning!" He shouted to everyone he saw.

After waking up just about every sleepy Pokemon, Squirtle knew that there was only one person to wake up next: his best friend Greninja, who happened to be the son of the Great Kyogre and rightful heir to the Throne of the Sea.

As Squirtle came near Greninja's royal anemone home, a whole school of Horsea were swarming around it. They were Greninja's royal servants, and they were to make sure that Greninja follows the ancient traditions so he could become king, and they don't let anybody else interfere. Of course, as Squirtle came closer, the Horsea were raising a fuss.

"Squirtle, be quiet," they exclaimed to Squirtle. "For goodness' sake, stop making so much noise! Wait! Where are you going?!"

Squirtle, ignoring the Horsea, came up to Greninja's home and shouted, "Yoohoo! Greninja! Wake up! You promised to take me hunting!"

"Squirtle, shush up!" Shouted the Horsea. "Prince Greninja needs his sleep! He gave the strictest orders not to be disturbed!"

"Oh, be quiet," said Squirtle. "He promised to take me hunting. It's time he got up anyway."

Just as Squirtle said, Greninja woke up and opened his anemone.

"Oh, there you are," Squirtle exclaimed, rummaging through his shell to pull out his set of bolas. "Hey, let's go catch ourselves a Tentacruel!"

Tentacruel are ferocious Pokemon that tend to pop out the Forbidden Zone, where Tornadus is sealed away, and wreak havoc on the sea, so it's Greninja and Squirtle's job to hunt them and make sure they don't cause any damage.

"Look at what I've come up with," said Squirtle, spinning his Bolas around. "He won't stand a chance against..." Before he could finish his sentence, Squirtle felt his bolas get caught in something, and he realized that his bolas got caught in the mouth of Greninja's carrier Relicanth.

Greninja laughs. "You'll have to do a lot better than that, Squirtle," he said as Squirtle tries to pull his bolas out of Relicanth's mouth.

"Let go, come on! Let go!" Shouted Squirtle. Relicanth opened his mouth, releasing Squirtle's bolas.

Greninja leaps out of his anemone and says, "Well, what are you waiting for? If you beat me there, I'll give you my katana." And he swam off.

Squirtle, too excited to back down from a race, dashes after his friend, shouting, "Here I come! Last one there's a Gastrodon!"

As the two go off to find their quarry, the Horsea murmur to each other, "They're going to get themselves into trouble someday, I tell you! It's most distressing!"

While they swim through the ocean, they look at the wonders of the sea. Beautiful coral reefs, luscious kelp forests, gorgeous underwater mountain ranges, and Greninja would soon rule over all of it.

As they swam past a grotto, they spotted a group of Milotic swimming freely.

"Hey, Greninja," said Squirtle. "When you become King of the Sea, would you want one of those Milotic as your Queen?"

"No way," said Greninja. "When I get a Queen, I would want somebody who's not from this ocean."

This comment made Squirtle concerned for his friend.

"Okay," he said. "But be careful what you wish for."


	3. Chapter 2

The Sea Prince and the Fire Child (Pokemon Style) Chapter 2: The Forbidden Zone

After swimming across the vast open ocean, Greninja and Squirtle finally made it to the outskirts of the Forbidden Zone. Since Squirtle was able to keep up with Greninja, he kept his promise and pulled his water katana.

"In the name of King Kyogre," proclaimed Greninja. "I hereby dub you Sir Squirtle. Knight, heirant, and protector of the Water Pokemon." With that, he gently taps Squirtle's shell with his katana. At that moment, a giant, ferocious Tentacruel appeared behind the two.

"And now," Greninja continued. "To prove your worthiness, you must fight and destroy that creature of darkness."

When Squirtle turned around and saw the monster, he shrieked in terror.

"Here's the katana you wanted," said Greninja, giving his friend his katana and pushing him towards the Tentacruel. "Now, now, Sir Squirtle. Go on, go on."

"But, but-" stammered Squirtle, as he was terrified by the electricity surging through the monster.

"Greninja!" He shouted, before the giant tentacled beast knocked him back!

Greninja, hiding behind a rock, watched as Squirtle regains some courage and grabbed the katana and bolas.

"Here goes nothing!" Squirtle shouted as he charged towards the Tentacruel. He began swinging the katana and bolas haphazardly, but neither landed a hit on the monster.

Nevertheless, Greninja cheered on, "Have at him, brave Sir Squirtle!"

The Tentacruel managed to grab a hold of Squirtle and began to toss him and slap him around.

"Don't worry," cheered Greninja. "I think you're tyring him out!"

At this point, Squirtle knew that the Tentacruel was too big for him, and he started shouting Greninja's name for help.

"Use the katana," shouted Greninja.

"I can't!" Shouted Squirtle "I can't!

"What's wrong, Sir Squirtle?" Asked Greninja.

"You can have your katana back," Squirtle exclaimed. "Anything! Just help me!"

"Help you?" Said Greninja. "Well, why didn't you say so?!"

With that, he leaped from the rock and gave a swift kick to the Tentacruel, knocking his katana from Squirtle's hand. Greninja then grabbed his trusty sword and used to slice some of the monster's tentacles off, setting Squirtle free. However, the Tentacruel had a few tricks up its sleeves and shot toxic sludge that immediately stuck to Greninja, but Greninja easily sliced the slime off his body. The Tentacruel took advantage of this moment and swam away as quickly as it could.

"Not so fast," Greninja shouted as he swam after the monster with Squirtle tagging along. They both chased after the Tentacruel until it disappeared into a dark hole, which was the entrance to the gloomy Forbidden Zone.

As soon as the two made it, Squirtle immediately hid behind rock, knowing the dangers of the Forbidden Zone.

"Squirtle, wait here," said Greninja. "I'm going to put an end to that beast."

"Greninja," shouted Squirtle. "Don't go! Who know's what's in there!" But Greninja went on into the dark hole, into the Forbidden Zone.

Inside the Forbidden Zone, it was so dark, it was nearly impossible for Greninja to see past his own snout. All he could see was needle-shaped rocks, humongous bones, and strange shapes. Finally, Greninja saw a strange creature.

The creature had no eyes, but it had a big gaping mouth and long tentacles all over its body. Greninja somehow knew that it had to be the creatures spawning the dangerous Tentacruel, so charged towards the monster and tries to slice its tentacles. However, the katana was not strong enough to cut through its extra thick tentacles, so Greninja swam up and towards the beast's gaping maw.

"Geronimo!" He shouted as he rammed his katana through the monster's mouth and body. As soon as he made that clean cut, the creature vanished into thin air. At first, Greninja was confused at how the creature mysteriously disappeared, but he gave a low whistle and sheathed his katana, satisfied with a job well done.

Before Greninja left, however, he noticed a glimmer of light coming from the surface. Curious about what was up there, he swam up to the surface and saw the source of the light. It was a giant pink flame that was almost as bright as the sun. Greninja had never seen fire before, but he knew what it was. However, what stunned Greninja more was the beauty of the Pokemon standing next to the flame. It had gold and red fur, long pointed ears, and beautiful brown eyes. As soon as the strange Pokemon noticed Greninja, he ducked back into the water and swam back to Squirtle as quickly as he could. He was still thinking about who that strange Pokemon was.

Meanwhile, back at the entrance, Squirtle was beginning to think that his best friend was gone.

"Greninja... Why'd you do it?" He asked. "Now I'll never see you again."

Suddenly, he heard a strange sound and saw a bunch of Zubat and Banette fly right by him.

Clinging to the rock for dear life, Squirtle said to himself, "What a way to go, and I was only looking for some fun!"

"Some friend you are!" He shouted into the hole. "How could you leave me here?! Help, I'm too young to die!"

Suddenly, Squirtle noticed Greninja floating lazily, tired from the long swim back to the entrance.

"Greninja!" Squirtle shouted. He carried Greninja's limp body back to the rock.

Greninja was out cold, gone dormant from being so tired.

Squirtle began slapping him, trying to wake him up, but it didn't work. Then Squirtle began to think that his best friend was dead.

"No!" Sobbed Squirtle. "You can't be dead! No!"

As Squirtle cried, Greninja woke up. After remembering what happened, he began to panic, but then relaxed when he realized he was back at the entrance with his best friend.

"Are you alright, Greninja?" Asked Squirtle. "It serves you right! Running off in the Forbidden Zone like that!"

"I dreamed that I saw something," said Greninja. "I saw a fire."

"You what?" Wondered Squirtle. "You saw a fire?"

"And a strange Pokemon beside it." Greninja answered.

"Come on, let's go," urged Squirtle. "This sounds like trouble. Let's get outta this place!"

"Right," said Greninja, regaining his full consciousness. And with that, they both swam back home as fast as they could, with Greninja still wondering who was that strange Pokemon standing beside the fire. Was it a dream or reality?


	4. Chapter 3

The Sea Prince and The Fire Child (Pokemon Style) Chapter 3: Greninja's Coronation

A few days after Greninja and Squirtle's misadventure in the Forbidden Zone, the Horsea were in a hustle at Greninja's home.

"Hurry up, for goodness sake," they exclaimed to one another. "The great Kyogre mustn't wait!"

Many Water Pokemon gathered around Greninja to put makeup on him and make him look presentable. It was Greninja's 16th birthday, and by the ancient law, Greninja is to become coronated as King of the Sea at his 16th birthday. Greninja must look his best for his father, the Great King Kyogre.

"He looks beautiful," the Horsea commented. "Pretty as a picture."

To finish up Greninja, an Octillery came to add some blush to the Prince's face.

"There, there, and voila!" Octillery exclaimed as he pulled out a mirror to show to Greninja. "What do you think?"

"Wow," said Greninja. "I look stunning. Ready to see my father! Thank you, Octillery!"

"My pleasure," said Octillery, just before he sneezed and shot ink all over Greninja's face.

"Sorry, Your Highness," Octillery apologized, wiping the ink off Greninja.

"That's alright," said Greninja. "After all, Kyogre always said it's what's inside that matters.

While riding Relicanth to the hall of Sea King, Greninja noticed Squirtle.

"Hey, Greninja," greeted Squirtle. "What's the big idea? Going to a costume party?"

"Costume party, indeed!" One of the Horsea scolded. "This is the Prince's 16th birthday, and we're going to his coronation, you little ruffian!"

"Coronation?" Asked Squirtle.

"That's right, Squirtle," answered Greninja. "We're off to pay our respects to King Kyogre. Hop aboard!"

"Jumping Jellicent, what fun!" Exclaimed Squirtle, and he began spreading the word of Greninja's coronation to every Water Pokemon in the sea.

Just as they were about to enter the king's hall, Greninja and the Horsea found Squirtle and every Pokemon of the Water following them. The Horsea tried to stop the crowd, but the group was to excited to turn around.

Soon enough, everyone saw his royal majesty, the King of the Sea, Kyogre! He was sitting in the middle of his great hall, which was decorated with many weapons encrusted with pearls and other priceless jewelry. Two fierce Gyarados stood next to the king on either side; they were his honor guards, and they fought for the king when he needed them. As soon as his son Greninja approached, Kyogre spoke in a voice loud and clear enough to be heard throughout the ocean.

"There is no place on Earth as beautiful and happy as our kingdom of the sea. And it's because of your brave efforts, Greninja, that the world beneath the waves has remained peaceful and calm these many years. Therefore, there is only one way in which we can repay your noble service to your king. And so, Prince Greninja, we bestow upon you what is rightfully yours."

With that, Kyogre hands Greninja his own necklace holding a transparent pendant.

"The Eye of Tornadus!" Exclaimed Squirtle.

"Yes, my friends," assured Kyogre. "The ancient eye, taken from the evil Lord of the Winds, how now sleeps eternally in the depths of the Forbidden Zone. From this day forward, you shall rule the sea in my place. But I warn you, Greninja, do not go near the Forbidden Zone. For without his eye, Tornadus is powerless, but if he should ever get it back again, evil return to the sea and the whole world."

The king yawned and swam deep into the horizon, with his Gyarados guards following him.

"Kyogre!" Greninja called out.

Before completely vanishing, Kyogre said, "The future of our kingdom and its people rests in your hands, Prince Greninja. See that you guard it well!"

After Kyogre disappeared, Squirtle hugged Greninja and said, "Greninja, you're the king! You're the king of the sea! Hooray!"

With that, every Pokemon of the Sea was overjoyed as the cheered for their new king. However, their celebration was cut short by loud, menacing laughter. The laughter was from none other than Feraligatr, the bully of the sea, and his goons Carvanha, Crawdaunt, Clauncher, and Kingler. Feraligatr loved nothing more than to pick on other Pokemon, especially Greninja. The giant scaly scoundrel was always jealous of Greninja being heir to the throne, and he always to be king, so could do whatever he pleases.

"What's this I hear?" Feraligatr shouted. "Greninja is the king of the sea, and wearing the Eye of Tornadus?! Ha! It's a joke! It's a scream!" All of his goons laughed until their boss gave them a whack on their heads.

"Now listen, everybody," Feraligatr continued. "Who should be king? This snotty-nosed Slowpoke, or me, Feraligatr the Fantastic? Everyone who prefers Prince Greninja take a step forward!"

"Come on! Put your guns up!" Carvanha and Clauncher goaded the other Pokemon on, making them too terrified to speak their opinion.

"What's this? Nobody?" Feraligatr laughed. "Can't say I'm surprised! You see, Greninja, the public prefers Feraligatr!"

"Ah, you're out of your head, Feraligatr!" Squirtle shouted.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Snapped Feraligatr.

"First of all, you're rude, loud, and don't care about anybody but yourself," Squirtle explained. "Second of all, who'd want a king that looks like an overgrown Quagsire?"

"Quagsire?!" Feraligatr exclaimed as he puffed up his chest with pride. "That's the rudest thing anyone's ever said to me! Get him, boys!"

With that, Crawdaunt and Kingler came at Squirtle, but they were easily beaten by young Pokemon's bolas.

"Now, Greninja," said Feraligatr. "Why don't you just relieve yourself of this big responsibility and hand the eye over, huh? Come on, let me have it!"

"If you say so," said Greninja, kicking Feraligatr in the stomach real hard.

"NOW I'M MAD!" Shouted Feraligatr, charging towards the prince.

However, no matter how strong Feraligatr was, he was no match for Greninja's agility. Soon enough, the new king grabbed his threat by the tail and tossed him out of the hall of Kyogre, with the bully's henchmen to follow.

As everyone cheered, Squirtle said, "If those bullies come back, and you'll do it again, right, Greninja?"

"Right," answered Greninja, feeling quite confident with his new role as king.

Later that night, as Greninja and Squirtle were sleeping in their new palace home, Greninja had the most peculiar dream. He was dreaming about the moment he saw the strange Pokemon next to the fire when he was in the Forbidden Zone. Only the fire bursted and blazed in fury, perishing the prince.

As Greninja woke up, he assured himself that it was only a dream.


	5. Chapter 4

The Sea Prince and the Fire Child (Pokemon Style) Chapter 4: Delphox and Victini

That night, while Greninja was fast asleep in the sea, in the Fire Kingdom, the Pokemon of Fire were getting ready for the night. In the Fire Kingdom, flowers act as candles, which the Fire Pokemon light every night to keep themselves warm and to light the way in the cold dark. Awakening from her sleep in bed was Delphox, the keeper of the Holy Flame, which kept the waters under control and gave the Fire Pokemon hope.

As Delphox woke up, her Floette servants sprinkle fairy dust onto their mistress, in order to keep her strong and alive. After the Floette did their job, they made way for Delphox's faithful companion, Charizard, as he landed neatly on the ground. Charizard was always happy to lend Delphox a wing, especially when she needed to go someplace fast.

"Charizard, my loyal friend," said Delphox. "Let's hurry. My mother, Ho-Oh is expecting me to guard the Holy Flame." With that, she climbed onto Charizard's back, and her faithful friend flew towards Ho-Oh's throne room.

Like Greninja's relation to Kyogre, Delphox was Ho-Oh's daughter, and heir to the throne of fire. How the Fire bloodline works is that every solar eclipse, all the power of the Ruler of Flame is transferred from one ruler to another, and so the old ruler fades into the afterlife while the new ruler is ready to experience power and responsibility.

As soon as Charizard enter the hall of Ho-Oh, he landed gently on the ground and Delphox stepped up to meet her mother. Ho-Oh was perched on her throne as her Florges servants sprinkle fairy dust on her as well. As Delphox came close to Ho-Oh, the queen was pleased to meet her daughter.

"Ah, Delphox, my daughter, you're here already," said Ho-Oh. "You are as steadfast as you are beautiful, and the sea remains calm and peaceful, only because you are there, night after night, to keep the Holy Flame from going out.

"Of course, Mother," said Delphox. "You can sleep soundly, and depend on me as always."

Ho-Oh chuckled, "You're already talking like a queen, my child. But listen, Delphox, there is one thing you must never forget: Always be on guard against the Pokemon of the Water, for they are not our friends. In fact, and you must remember this..."

"The water is the enemy of the flame," Delphox and Ho-Oh said simultaneously.

"How could I forget it?" Delphox laughed. "I hear it every night, Mother."

"Oh, Delphox," Ho-Oh laughed as well.

"You know you don't have to worry on that account, Mother," reassured Delphox. "Anyway, you don't think I'd want to make friends with any of those silly Water Pokemon, do you?"

"No," said Ho-Oh. "But just make sure that you never forget that, Malta."

"I won't," said Delphox as she pulled out her trusty torch. "I know where my duty lies. Goodnight, Mother!"

"Goodnight," said Ho-Oh as her daughter climbed onto Charizard and flew off to the Holy Flame. "And good fortune go with you always, my daughter!"

Charizard, with Delphox on his back, flew out of the royal palace and made it to where the Holy Flame is lit.

As soon as Charizard landed, Delphox climbed down and Charizard took off to the palace once more, returning to pick up Delphox when her duty was over.

As Delphox watched over the Holy Flame, she heard the drippings of water nearby, for the Flame stands on a ledge that hangs over the sea. Delphox looked at her reflection in the water, thinking about the strange creature she saw last night.

"Who was that kid who came from the sea last night?" She asked herself, until she remembered what her mother had warned her about the water.

"Oh, no," the princess gasped with fright. "I must be careful. Who knows what monstrosity would come out of there?" Then, Delphox that she was supposed to set an example as the future ruler of fire.

"I'm supposed to be the brave daughter of the Queen of Fire," she reassured herself. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

However, as soon as she saw the slightest movement in the water, she gasped and ran close to the Holy Flame.

"Oh, what a coward I am," Delphox sobbed. "I'm a hopeless coward."

"You sure are," said a voice. "Shame on you."

Delphox looked around to see where the voice was coming from, and before she knew it, her eyes were covered by hands. The hands belonged to none other than her friend Victini. Victini likes to tease and annoy Delphox, but deep down, he cares deeply about her.

"What is it?! Who's there?!" Delphox shouted, and then Victini let go and Delphox saw him.

"Victini!" Delphox scolded.

"Victini, that's right," said the mischief-making Pokemon. "That's my name! Don't wear it out!"

"You're not supposed to be here!" Delphox scolded. "Get back to the palace!"

"I want to stay," said Victini. "Victini loves Delphox!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Delphox shouted. "Now, for the last time, get back to the palace!"

"No!" Victini shouted as he hugged Delphox. "Let me stay with you just for tonight. Besides, you need Victini. You're afraid to be alone, aren't you?"

Delphox was embarrassed and angered by Victini's remark and shouted, "I'm afraid of anything! You hear me?!"

Victini began to fly around Delphox and glide really close to the water.

Delphox, now worried of Victini's stunts, called out, "Be careful! You'll die if you fall in the water!"

"Delphox is a scaredy cat, Delphox is a scaredy cat!" Taunted Victini.

"What a little idiot," Delphox said, frustrated by Victini's teasing. "I don't care if you do fall in!"

Victini flew close to Delphox and said, "Oh, Delphox, don't be angry with me. I was just trying to have some fun. Please don't be angry. Delphox?"

Once again, Delphox was mesmerized by the Holy Flame's reflection in the water and the memory of seeing the strange creature emerging from the sea.

"Look," Delphox said to Victini. "How beautiful it is, when fire and water are joined together. Why is it so..." Just then, she snapped out of it.

"What's wrong?" Asked Victini.

"We must've been put under a magic spell," answered Delphox. "The Pokemon of the Water tried to lure us to our deaths just then, but it won't happen again. I won't let them get the best of me!"

With that, Delphox looked at her reflection with pride, becoming really confident in that she will fulfill her destiny and become Queen of Fire by the next solar eclipse.


	6. Chapter 5

The Sea Prince and the Fire Child (Pokemon Style) Chapter 5: Delphox meets Greninja

The next morning, in the sea, Squirtle woke up and washed off his sleepy face with bubbles. However, as he looked around, he noticed that Greninja was nowhere to be found. Squirtle began swimming all over the ocean, asking every Water Pokemon if they had seen their prince. Unfortunately, all claimed that haven't seen him.

"Suffering Skrelp," he exclaimed as sat down on a rock. "He's given me the slip again!"

Squirtle's thoughts were interrupted as the rock he was sitting on began to shake. As it turns out, it was a rock Squirtle was sitting on at all, but the shell of Lapras, the oldest and wisest Pokemon in the sea.

"If you want to dance on my head," she said. "Do you have to make so much noise?"

"Sorry, Lapras," said Squirtle. "I didn't know it was you. It's just the Greninja has got me so steamed! He swam off without me again!"

"Little one," said the wise Pokemon. "The Prince has a lot on his mind these days. He has big responsibilities as king of the sea. Perhaps he doesn't have us much time for his little friends as he did before his coronation."

"Oh, yeah?" Shouted Squirtle. "Well, I'll show him!" And he swam off in search of Greninja as Lapras laughed at his stubbornness.

Lapras was right, because at that moment, Greninja was sneaking past giant Tentacruel and into the Forbidden Zone. He went into the same light he saw when he last when into the Forbidden Zone, hoping to see the strange Pokemon he saw before, which happened to be Delphox guarding the Holy Flame.

As soon as he reach the surface, all seemed and quiet, and as he saw Charizard, he ducked back underwater. Delphox climbed down to resume her duty to guard the holy flame. She sat near the Flame and looked down at the water.

Greninja popped his head up again to take a look at the strange Pokemon, but when Delphox heard the splashing water, he turned around and noticed the Sea Prince. Both were frightened, and Greninja dove back down behind a rock. Curiosity overcame both of their fears, however, and they plucked up enough courage to look at each other. They stared each other in the eye for a while, until Greninja finally broke the silence.

"Tell me, who are you?" He asked. "Are you a Fire Pokemon?"

Delphox nodded her head.

"You don't look much like a savage," said Greninja.

Delphox gasped. "What do you mean a savage?! What an idea! Who are you to call me a savage?"

Greninja introduced himself as he climbed up the rock. "My name's Greninja. I'm a Water Pokemon."

"A Water Pokemon?" Delphox said with fear as she pulled out her torch. "One of the accursed race!"

"What accursed race?" Asked Greninja. "Is there a curse on me?"

As Greninja tried to come closer to Delphox, Delphox ran towards the Holy Flame. The Flame then flickered in a way that almost blinded the Water Pokemon Prince. Overwhelmed by the heat and light of the Flame, Greninja prepared to jump back into the water.

"Wait, don't go," said Delphox as she walked toward Greninja. "Stay for a little while."

She walked to a place where she knew they could be at a safe distance from the Flame.

"Here," she said. "We're far from the Flame here."

Greninja tried to jump to where Delphox is standing from the rock, but it was too far and he ended up falling into the water. Delphox could not help but to laugh at Greninja's jump.

"Greninja," said Delphox. "Is that what you said your name was? Mine's Delphox."

"Delphox..." Greninja said. "That's a funny name."

"Oh, what manners you have," Delphox said playfully. "Well, not everyone thinks it's a funny name. They call me Delphox of the Flame, Delphox the Fairest, Delphox the Divine."

"Tell me," interrupted Greninja. "What's Delphox the Divine doing in a place like this?"

Delphox answered. "I must protect the Holy Flame from dying."

Delphox began to let off of a beautiful shimmer as she spoke. A shimmer glowed in the night, and warming Greninja's heart.

"That is why," she continued. "No Pokemon of Water is allowed here. But for you, I'll make an exception, because you're not a savage. And I like you."

Greninja, bedazzled by Delphox's beauty, dove down with excitement.

Delphox, confused, asked, "Are you leaving so soon?"

Greninja swam around in a circle and then leaped out with great style. Delphox watched with amazement as Greninja continued with his tricks and stunts. Finally, after one great leap, he landed close to Delphox.

Both looked at each other and deep down inside, they knew it was love at first sight.

"I'm a Pokemon of Fire," said Delphox playfully. "And you are a Pokemon of Water. How can I trust someone who came from beneath the waves? Maybe you've come to lure me into the water, or maybe you've come to cast a spell on me."

Greninja was beginning to think that Delphox really was accusing him.

"I think you were sent here to bewitch my heart," Delphox continued. "Are you trying to find my heart? Well, in that case, you have to catch me first!"

Delphox whistled, summoning Charizard. As her companion flew past the ledge, Delphox leaped on Charizard's back they began flying around Greninja.

Meanwhile, back in the ocean, Squirtle was still looking for Greninja. It was getting late, and Squirtle was getting tired. Still, he kept swimming until he met up with Lapras again.

"So, little one," said Lapras. "No luck finding your friend?"

"Who, Greninja?" Asked Squirtle. "He's no friend of mine anymore!"

"Is that so?" Asked Lapras. "I know you're just saying that, but deep down, you are still his friend."

Back near the Holy Flame, Greninja and Delphox sat together, telling each other about the secret of their kind.

"You mean that not everyone in the waves can swim?" Asked Delphox.

"Dwebble can't," Greninja laughed. "They just crawl around, carrying their mobile homes."

"Oh, really?" Asked Delphox. "You know so many interesting things about the sea."

Greninja laughed again. "I don't have as much as Lapras."

"Lapras?" Asked Delphox. "Who is Lapras?"

"She's the oldest and wisest Pokemon in the sea."

"Oh, the sea sounds like a wonderful place," said Delphox.

Suddenly, Greninja noticed light in the horizon.

"What is it?" Asked Delphox.

"I must go," said Greninja.

"But why?" Asked Delphox. "Why do you have to go so soon?"

"Because it's almost dawn," answered Greninja.

"But why do you have to leave at dawn?" Asked Delphox.

Greninja answered. "If a Water Pokemon is out when the sun shines, he dies."

Delphox gasped. "That's what happens to Fire Pokemon when he falls into the water. You must hurry and go. And so, I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye, I guess," said Greninja sadly.

"I know," exclaimed Delphox. "We can meet here every night."

"Every night?" Asked Greninja. "But I can't."

"I don't think you want to be here with me," said Delphox, trying to push Greninja's buttons. "You love someone else, I suppose."

"No, really I don't," said Greninja. "It's just that my father Kyogre might grow suspicious and if he finds out, who knows what he'll do to me."

"Don't worry," said Delphox. "You won't tell anyone else, and I won't tell anyone else, not even my mother Ho-Oh."

"Are you sure?" Asked Greninja.

"Yes," said Delphox. "Because I want you all to myself."

Greninja was confused, but Delphox giggled.

"You're so cute when you're confused," said the Fire Princess. "Now, then, it's all set. We'll meet here every night at this time."

Delphox looked at the Holy Flame's reflection in the water and said, "I wonder if that Lapras of yours will know."

"Of what?" Asked Greninja.

"If a Water Pokemon and a Fire Pokemon can ever be close friends. She might not know the answer. I don't think anyone knows."

"All I know is..." Delphox continued. "That I've never felt anything like this before.

"Neither have I," said Greninja, and without another work, he dove back into the water.

"Goodbye, Greninja!" Delphox called out.

"Until tomorrow night!" Greninja called back, and he swam back home.

As Greninja, Victini appeared to look for Delphox, and he could not find her where she usually was near the Holy Flame until he noticed her on the ledge and flew in close to her.

"Come on and play with me," said Victini, but Delphox didn't respond. "Delphox, what's the matter?"

"Oh, I wish I could live in this moment forever," exclaimed Delphox out loud. "Haven't you ever wanted to dive into the water, Victini? Haven't you ever wanted to meet a Water Pokemon?"

Just then, she remembered what Ho-Oh had always told her about falling into the water.

"No, of course not," Dephox said to herself. "Because the Water Pokemon are the enemies of the flame. But why? Why?!"

Victini began to hug Delphox to try to cheer her up. Deep down, Delphox knew that not all Pokemon of Water are bad, and she wouldn't have known that without Greninja.


	7. Chapter 6

The Sea Prince and the Fire Child (Pokemon Style) Chapter 6: Tentacruel Attack

The next morning, in the sea, Squirtle was fast asleep in his anemone home, until he was woken up when Greninja began shaking it.

"Come on, wake up, Squirtle! Up and at'em," shouted the Sea Prince, still happy about his experience with Delphox last night.

"Where have you been?" The sleepy Squirtle asked. Greninja took no notice to his friend's drowsiness for he was too excited from thinking about Delphox. He began swimming around happily, looping around the tall coral and dashing through the seaweed.

Squirtle, shocked, asked, "Greninja, what's gotten into you?"

Greninja still wasn't paying attention to his friend, and he didn't pay attention when Feraligatr appeared and tried to grab him. Fortunately for the Prince, his slippery skin easily made him difficult for Feraligatr to grab, even with the bully's big muscles.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Kingdom, Delphox giggled as her Floette servants sprinkled magic powder on her. When her servants were finished, Delphox skipped merily through the halls and onto Charizard who once again flew her to Ho-Oh's throne room.

"There you are, Delphox," said the Fire Queen. "You look particularly lovely tonight, my child."

"Thank you, Mother," said Delphox. "I _feel_ lovely tonight. I'm as light as air! I sometimes feel I can almost walk on water!"

Of course, Delphox's comment made Ho-Oh a little concerned.

"Be careful with what you, Delphox," she said. "You know I worry about you guarding the Flame all alone every night. Now, why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Stay here?" Asked Delphox. "What do you mean?"

"Let me send someone else to guard the flame instead," Ho-Oh Answered.

"No you can't," begged Delphox. "I must go, Mother! It's my duty!"

"Delphox, after all, you will soon become queen," Ho-Oh explained. "And then you need never to carry the burden of guarding the Holy Flame again."

Delphox continued begging. "No, Mother! I insist that I go."

Ho-Oh, being caring for her daughter, finally agreed to let Delphox guard the Holy Flame one more time. Delphox hopped on Charizard and rode to the Holy Flame. However, Victini decided to tag along.

"Delphox," Victini called out. "I'll come with you."

"Victini," Delphox scolded. "Go back!"

"No!" Victini shouted back.

"I said go back," Delphox snapped. "You think I can't take care of myself?!" And with that, she and Charizard continued toward the Holy Flame.

"Hmph," sulked Victini. "See if I care!"

Meanwhile, back in the ocean, Greninja was swimming towards the Sea entrance to the Holy Flame site, with Squirtle tagging along.

"Hey, Greninja, wait up! Where are you going?" Squirtle asked.

"Where I'm going you can't come," answered Greninja. "This is something I have to do alone."

"What do you mean I can't go with you?" Asked Squirtle. "I'm your best friend!"

"I'm not gonna tell you again!" Snapped Greninja. "Go on! I have to do this alone!"

"Well, go ahead!" Shouted Squirtle as he sulked. "I hope he gets swallowed by a Huntail!"

Where the Holy Flame was, Delphox waited for Greninja to return like he promised. She was beginning to fall asleep, but then a splash woke her up and she was delighted to look down and see Greninja once more.

"Greninja," Delphox called out as she skipped towards him. "Over here. I have something to show you."

Greninja swam up to the shore and followed Delphox through a cave and into a beautiful grotto. In it, bright, beautiful, pink flowers bloomed, and a sliver of moonlight shone from a crack in the roof of the cave. Greninja was wondering where Delphox was hiding until he heard an unfamiliar growl. He was frightened when he saw two giant Arcanine staring back at him; he grabbed his water katana and was preparing to fight the huge beasts until he heard the laughter of Delphox.

"Don't worry about the Arcanine, Greninja," said Delphox. "They're absolutely harmless."

"What is this place?" Asked Greninja, putting his katana away.

"Welcome to the Garden of Enon," said Delphox. "This is a secret garden that I found, and these Arcanine are the protectors."

Before Greninja, he was having fun with Delphox; playing tag, frolicking in the flowers, until Greninja threw a bunch of blossoms at Delphox, knocking her off her feet.

Greninja didn't mean to hurt Delphox. He was just trying to have fun.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Stop," shouted Delphox. "You play too rough!"

"Delphox, I'm sorry," said Greninja. "I didn't mean you any harm."

Delphox answered by shoving a bundle of flowers into Greninja's face.

"Gotcha!" Said Delphox. And with that, the two lovers continued playing happily together.

Meanwhile, Squirtle, wondering why Greninja has been acting strange to him, swam through the ocean, sneaking past the Tentacruel, and ending up back at the entrance to the Forbidden Zone.

"Greninja wouldn't have gone back the Forbidden Zone, would he?" He said to himself. "Well, only one way to find out."

Squirtle swam through the gloomy Forbidden Zone until he saw a bright light. He swam towards the light and found himself at the surface of the water near the Holy Flame. He looked and suddenly saw Greninja and Delphox dancing happily together. Now, Squirtle knew why Greninja didn't want him to follow. He stared with shock as the two kissed, and then swam back dejected

Unfortunately, when night fell, three giant Tentacruel managed to make it the sea. Light glowed eerily from their tentacles, waking up every Water Pokemon around. They looked at where the source of the light, and they were terrified.

"Tentacruel attack!" They all shouted as the swam as fast as they could to find shelter.

Squirtle, woken up from the commotion, was shocked to see the giant tentacled monsters attacking.

Without Greninja to defeat them and keep them at bay, the Tentacruel began destroying many Pokemon's homes and grabbing anything that moved, giving them an electric shock.

"Geronimo!" Squirtle shouted as he charged towards the monsters with his bolas. Unfortunately, the bolas felt no more than a tickle to the Tentacruel. One of them grabbed Squirtle and gave him a powerful shock and then threw him onto a rock. Squirtle was down, but he was not; he stood and charged towards the beasts again.

"We can't just sit here," one of the Horsea said to each other. "We've got to do something."

"What should we do?" Asked another.

"Help him, I guess," answered a third. "Let's go!"

With that, the Horsea and a few other Water Pokemon came to help Squirtle fight the Tentacruel.

Meanwhile, in the garden of Eon, Greninja and Delphox were resting by the flowers, enjoying each others company.

Suddenly, a rumbling can be heard, and the water began to look rough.

Greninja and Delphox look down into the water.

"Something's wrong," said Greninja. "I have to go back."

"Don't go," begged Delphox.

"I have to," said Greninja. "But don't worry, I'll be back."

Greninja dived back into the water. When he got back to the sea, he couldn't believe his eyes. The ocean paradise he knew was destroyed; coral was smashed, seaweed was stripped, and many Water Pokemon were hurt.

"Prince Greninja," said the Horsea, who unfortunately were beaten up by the attack.

"What happened?" Asked Greninja.

"Tentacruel attacked," the Horsea answered. "We couldn't stop them."

Greninja turned around and saw his best friend Squirtle lying injured on a rock.

"Squirtle, are you hurt?" Asked the Prince.

"Why don't you go back to the Forbidden Zone?!" Squirtle snapped, remembering what he saw when he followed Greninja. "And that pretty Fire Pokemon, too?!"

"What's that?!" Shouted the Horsea in shock. "A Fire Pokemon?!"

"What are you saying?" Asked Greninja.

"I saw everything!" Shouted Squirtle. "You were playing with and kissing a Fire Pokemon! After all this time, I thought we were friends! Go away, you traitor!" With that, he swam away.

"Greninja, is this true?" Asked the Horsea. "You went to the Forbidden Zone? You met a Fire Pokemon?! That's impossible! It's... It's... Forbidden!"

Greninja, not wanting to admit that he broke the ancient laws, swam away until Lapras noticed him.

"Greninja," said the wise Pokemon. "Where have you been when the Tentacruel attacked? Where are you off to? Come here!"

"Tell me, Lapras," said Greninja. "What is so evil about the Fire Pokemon?"

"The Fire Pokemon?!" Asked Lapras in shock. Greninja only nodded his head.

"I know one of them who's very kind," said Greninja. "And very pretty."

"You met a Fire Pokemon?" Asked Lapras. "Oh, my Prince, this is terrible. It must never happen again! Do you here me?!

"Why is it so terrible?!" Shouted Greninja. "What's wrong with the Fire Pokemon?! What's wrong with my loving Delphox?!

"My Prince," explained Lapras. "There happens to be a law in the Kingdom of the Sea, which states that none of us can ever come in contact with a Pokemon of Fire."

"Who decided on such a law?!" Demanded Greninja. "I don't care! I don't care! I love Delphox!"

At last, Lapras snapped. "Be a man! You're now the King of the Water Pokemon! It's time you realized that and started behaving like a king!"

Discouraged, Greninja said. "Maybe you're right. But I love Delphox. Can love be wrong? Do I have to choose between loving someone and being king?"

"Well, Greninja," said Lapras in a softer voice. "Now you know that being king isn't all a bowl of caviar. It comes with responsibilities."

"What'll I do?" Asked Greninja. And he swam away.

"Take care, Greninja," said Lapras. When Greninja disappeared, Lapras began to worry about the Prince and what he said to her.

Meanwhile, back at the Holy Flame site, Delphox waited and waited for Greninja to come back, but he never returned. Then, she remembered about what her mother Ho-Oh has always taught her, and she was wondering to herself if it was true. Was the water really the enemy of the flame?


	8. Chapter 7

The Sea Prince and the Fire Child (Pokemon Style) Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

After the Tentacruel attack last night and Squirtle telling everybody about how he saw Greninja and Delphox loving each other, the Pokemon of the Water were becoming suspicious of their new king. While Greninja was carving on clay with his katana, even his Horsea servants questioned his behavior behind his back.

"I think someone should tell King Kyogre that is acting very strange lately," they said to one another. "Very strange indeed! Hush! I don't trust him when he's behaving like this! Come alon!" And they swam away!

While Greninja was carving, he was still thinking about how his relation between Delphox, a Pokemon of Fire, was forbidden. However, those thoughts were interrupted, when Feraligatr came to bargain for the Eye of Tornadus once again.

"Ah, there you are, Greninja!" Said the Bully. "Listen, I understand that you just weren't cut to be king! It can be a big responsibility and a lot of hard work!"

As Feraligatr continued rambling, Greninja just ignored him. He knew that reacting to the bully would get him in even more trouble.

"But take a look at me," Feraligatr continued. "Feraligatr the Great! Feraligatr the Fantastic! Feraligatr the King! I'd make a terrific king, really, I would! So what do you say?"

Greninja's ignoring didn't take long to agitate the scaly brute!

"Give me the Eye of Tornadus!" Feraligatr shouted. "I wanna be king!" And he swam around furiously. "What a king I'd make! What do you say?"

"I finished my sculpture," said Greninja. "Take a look." It was a sculpture of Feraligatr making a stupid face!

Of course, Feraligatr was shocked and enraged, but before he could attack the prince, Greninja leaped out of view.

"I guess that means his answer is 'no,'" Feraligatr said to himself. "But I'll be the king yet!"

Meanwhile, in the Fire Kingdom, Delphox was still thinking about why Greninja didn't come back last night. She looked on sadly as the sun set on the horizon. Ho-Oh walked by and noticed how sad her daughter looked.

"Delphox, what's wrong?" The Goddess of Fire asked. "You're acting very strangely lately. Is it because of the Great Solar Eclipse that is coming in only a few days now?"

Delphox was confused. "The Great Eclipse?" She asked.

"Yes," Ho-Oh answered. "When a brave new sun is born from the blackest moment of darkness, and you will inherit my crown as Queen of the Fire Pokemon."

"What?" Delphox gasped. "No, no! It's too soon! Please, Mother, not yet! I want to stay as I am for a little while longer. Please, let me guard the Flame!"

"What has gotten into you, Delphox?!" Asked Ho-Oh. "You're behaving like a silly little girl, and not like a queen at all!"

"It's just that I've grown so attached to my duty," said Delphox. "That I can't think of night without doing it."

"I understand," said Ho-Oh with a voice like silk. "I'll let you guard the flame for one last night." Then she spoke in a voice clear as the sky. "Pokémon of the Fire Kingdom, let us all go with Malta to guard the Holy Flame tonight and dance with your future queen!"

"No, mother, no" argued Delphox. "Please let me guard the Holy Flame alone! I won't have many more chances to do it. I'd rather be alone."

As Delphox and her mother were talking, Victini was snooping around, wondering why Delphox was behaving so strangely lately.

"Alright," said Ho-Oh. "The possibilities of danger are endless if you send your entire Kingdom to one place. You can guard the Flame alone."

After thanking her mother, Delphox hopped on Charizard and flew to the Holy Flame. Unbeknownst to her or Ho-Oh, Victini was behind her tail, still curious after eavesdropping on the conversation.

As Delphox made it the secret garden near the Holy Flame, thanks to Charizard, the Arcanine barked with excitement to see their mistress once again. After the greeted Delphox by licking her, she felt a lot better.

"I will soon be leaving you, my loyal friends," she said. "They tell me I'm to be Queen of the Fire Pokemon, then my days in this garden will be through." She picked some flowers and put them in Holy Flame.

"So, let's have a strong flame tonight!" Delphox exclaimed.

"Delphox? Delphox!" Said a familiar voice.

Delphox looked around.

"Greninja!" She gasped with delight. Greninja pulled off one of his famous leaping stunts before landing on a rock. Delphox ran to Greninja and they both embraced.

"Oh, Greninja," said Delphox. "It's so good to see you. I was waiting for you all night last night. I thought you wouldn't come back."

"Don't be silly, Delphox," said Greninja. "I'll always be here. All those laws about Pokemon of Fire and Water have nothing to do with us, you know? Nothing on Earth will keep me from you, you'll see."

"Oh, Greninja, I hope so," said Delphox.

Victini had just arrived near the Holy Flame when she saw Delphox and Greninja hugging. Thinking that Delphox is in danger, Victini charged through the couple, trying to ram Greninja back into the water.

"Victini, stop!" Shouted Delphox. "It's not what you think! He's not an enemy!"

Victini tries to ram Greninja again, this time about to release a Searing Shot. However, Delphox stood in the way, causing a huge blast from the impact that knocked Greninja into the water.

"Victini," scolded Delphox. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What were you doing with a Water Pokemon?!" Victini scolded back.

"He's not an enemy, he's a friend!" Shouted Delphox.

"Victini doesn't love Delphox anymore!" Shouted Victini. "I never did!" And he flew away in a fit of rage. "You'll pay for this! Wait 'till I tell Ho-Oh about this!"

"Victini, come back," said Delphox, but already, her friend was far away. Delphox began to weep. However, near the palace, Victini was also crying. He didn't mean at all what he said to Delphox, because deep down, she is still his best friend.

Back at the Holy Flame site, Delphox looked the Holy Flame's reflection with Greninja standing next to her.

"Greninja," she said. "I'll never forget you. Never." And she walked towards the Holy Flame.

"What do you mean?" Asked Greninja.

"This is the last time we'll ever meet," said Delphox solemnly. "We'll never see each other again. It is over."

"Over?!" Said Greninja with shock. "But why?"

"Because if anybody else sees us together," answered Delphox. "It will put us all in grave trouble. I say this because I love you, and I think we should never meet again!"

Still eavesdropping over the conversation, Victini realizes the special connection between Delphox and Greninja, and he looked down at them with sympathy, for he knew why Delphox was acting strangely.

Of course, after hearing what Delphox said about never meeting again, he didn't want their relationship to end.

"No!" He shouted. "It's not over! It can't end like this! I want to be with you forever!" And with that, he ran to Delphox and they both embraced, so hard that the fell off the edge and hurdling towards the water. But before they hit the water, however, they landed on something that was like a smooth shell. Greninja and Delphox looked around what it was, and Greninja immediately knew.

"Lapras, it's you!" Greninja exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"So you wouldn't listen to me," said Lapras as they put the two back on the ledge.

Delphox held onto Greninja, terrified of Lapras.

"Don't be afraid, Delphox," reassured Greninja. "It's only my old friend Lapras. The wisest Pokemon in the sea."

"So this is the Fire Pokemon Delphox, eh?" Asked Lapras. "She certainly is an exceptional beauty! It's understandable you lost your head over her."

"That's right, I love Delphox!" Exclaimed Greninja. "And why is that wrong? I want you to tell me!"

"Calm down, my Prince," said the wise Pokemon. "I think it's about time I told you both why a Pokemon of Fire and a Pokemon of Water cannot be together."

"No," said Greninja. "We don't want to hear about it."

"Listen to what I have to say, Greninja," said Lapras. "Your father Kyogre, and Delphox's mother Ho-Oh, are actually brother and sister."

"What?" Delphox and Greninja asked together.

"Look over there in that reflection," said Lapras. Greninja and Delphox both looked at the Holy Flame's reflection in the water. It was a beautiful sight.

And so, Lapras told the couple the whole story about how fire and water were once in one body. Long ago, Kyogre and Ho-Oh lived as one: fire and water side by side, wrapped in a warm cloud of steam. However, Tornadus, the dark Lord of the Winds, grew jealous of their happiness, and so he spread evil rumors, sewing distrust and hatred between brother and sister. Tornadus told Kyogre that his sister considered him a coward and a fool, and that Ho-Oh felt her flames would go brighter without him. Then he turned to Ho-Oh and told her that her brother was planning to douse her flame forever so that the sea would reign supreme on the Earth. Both brother and sister believed Tornadus' lies, and as their love for each other had been so strong and pure, their bitterness at being betrayed soon grew into a deadly wrath. Ho-Oh was inflamed with hate and she rose up into the heavens, and Kyogre shook with fury, and the Earth was covered with a terrible storm. The war between brother and sister became a war between son and son, daughter and daughter, until the Families of Fire and Water slaughtered each other into near oblivion. Then, He Who Rules Over the Universe, the greatest lord of all, struck the evil Tornadus down, and he took Tornadus' eye, the source of all his powers. And he imprisoned the Dark Lord of the Winds far beneath the mighty waves, in the lowest depths of the Forbidden Zone.

"And here Tornadus lies, quiet and harmless to this very day," Lapras finished. "And to prevent this war from starting afresh, the law was made: the law forbidding the Pokemon of Fire and the Pokemon of Water from ever showing themselves to each other."

After deeply listening to the story, Delphox and Greninja knew that no matter what the law said, fire and water should still be together.

"Don't you see?" Said Lapras. "Fire and water were meant to be together in the beginning, but now there our things that must be kept forever far apart. Avoiding hatred by avoiding each other, that's the law we must obey."

But as she saw Greninja and Delphox embrace each other, Lapras saw the Holy Flame shine brightly, as if it was reacting to the couple's love. This made her realize that the power of love conquers all, even an ancient law.

"Well, the power of love should never be underestimated and under it's spell, laws and rules aren't significant," she said with sympathy. "Greninja, I'm not sure, but there may be a way out of this."

Greninja and Delphox were both shocked and excited to hear this.

"How's that?" They asked together.

"They say that somewhere in the heavens," explained Lapras. "There's a star where fire and water live together in harmony."

"A star?" Asked Greninja and Delphox.

"Yes," answered Lapras. "They say it's a very beautiful star."

"Lapras, tell us, how do we get to that star?" Asked Greninja.

Lapras answered. "You see, there is a very strange phenomenon that happens: once every 90 years, when the sun hides itself and the Earth is covered in darkness."

"The sun hides itself..." Said Delphox. "That's the Great Eclipse."

"That's so," said Lapras. "No one knows why it happens exactly. But the fiery chariot of the sun is smothered and the Earth becomes black as night. In that day, the black sun peers overhead."

"The black sun?" Asked Delphox.

"Yes," continued Lapras. "And when this black sun comes, flaming red rings start to burn around it. And a mysterious flower blooms on the Hill of Elysium. Between the Kingdom of Fire and the Kingdom of Water. Kalia, these strange flowers are called, and it is that blossom lasts only for a moment, before they burst and fly heavenward toward that beautiful star."

"The Hill of Elysium..." Thought Greninja.

"And the Kalia flowers..." Thought Delphox.

Victini flew in for a closer look as Lapras continued.

"Now if you were to go to the Hill of Elysium on the day the black sun appears and find the Kalia flowers," Lapras continued. "When the burst, they might carry you up to the sky with them, up to the star where fire and water can live together in harmony."

"Can it be possible?!" Delphox exclaimed with delight. "Greninja, that's our star!"

"Tonight, there's a new moon overhead," said Lapras. "The Great Eclipse that occurs every 90 years... is due five days from today!"

"Did you hear that, Delphox?" Greninja said. "Only five more days and we'll be going right up to that star!"

The couple's happy thoughts were soon interrupted, however, by a splash and sinister laugh. It was Feraligatr who was also spying on Greninja and Delphox under the surface of the water.

"I never would've believed it!" The brute exclaimed.

"Feraligatr?!" Lapras said with shock. "What are you doing here?!"

"That doesn't matter!" Shouted Feraligatr. "I caught you red-handed, Greninja! Consorting with the enemy! So, the rumor was true! Now we see where you've been going every night! Ah, she's a pretty little Fire Savage, isn't she, Prince Greninja?! And you, Lapras, you hard-shelled fool! You should've known better than to enter the Forbidden Zone! I wonder what King Kyogre will think when he hears about this! We'll see!" And with that, the bully laughed sinisterly as he dove back into the water.

"Feraligatr, stop!" Shouted Lapras, following him. "It's not what you think!"

"Lapras, wait!" Shouted Greninja. "Where is the Hill of Elysium?!"

But Lapras was already underwater, trying to stop Feraligatr from telling Kyogre about what happened.

Victini went even closer, still wanting to help Delphox.

"Do you think there really is such a place as the Hill of Elysium?" Delphox asked Greninja.

"I never known Lapras to be wrong," Greninja answered. "Come on, we'll find it ourselves if we have to!"

"Oh, yes," agreed Delphox. "I'll do anything you say."

However, Victini noticed an eerie glow. A strong, cold wind blew on the Holy Flame, putting it out.

"Delphox!" Victini shouted. "The Flame!" But it was too late; the Holy Flame was put out completely!

Since it was Delphox's duty to guard the Holy Flame, she blamed herself for letting it go out.

"What've I done?" She said to herself.

"Delphox, it's alright," said Greninja, trying to calm her down.

"No!" Cried Delphox. "I let the Holy Flame die!"

"We'll both run away, Delphox," said Greninja. "We'll go the Hill of Elysium to find those flowers that Lapras told us about! Then, we'll go to the star where could live together forever, Delphox."

"No, it's over," Delphox weeped. "It's finished now. My mother Ho-Oh will find out that the Holy Flame has died, and she will never forgive me! Any moment, they will come to capture me, and they will kill you, Greninja!"

Just then, Victini plucked up courage and showed himself to Greninja and Delphox.

"Delphox, you must go," said Victini. "I'm your friend and I want you to be happy. You must run away and find the flowers that will save you. I will stay here and stop the others."

"No," said Delphox. "You can't."

"We don't have a choice," said Greninja. "We have to trust her."

"There's hardly any time left," said Victini. "Go! Hurry! Before it's too late!"

"Alright," said Delphox. "I'm sorry for not treating you like a true friend." With that, she whistled, and not a second later, Charizard flew in. Delphox and Greninja hopped on to find the Hill of Elysium and find the flowers that would lead them to their happily ever after.

As Delphox and Greninja disappeared, Victini there was only one thing left to cover the death of the Holy Flame.

"Victini loves Delphox," he said to himself. "I'll help you Delphox. I will become the Holy Flame myself, and they'll all be nonethewiser."

Victini began to dance in a most elegant way, as he danced, flames appeared all over his body. He kept dancing until he was entirely engulfed in flames and his body disappeared. Victini sacrificed himself to save Delphox and became the Holy Flame himself, hoping that no one would notice it went out.

Meanwhile, in the balcony of the Fire Palace, Ho-Oh and her subjects were watching over the Holy Flame, and the noticed something quite odd with it.

"The Holy Flame looks unusually beautiful tonight, Your Majesty," said one of her Blaziken soldiers.

"Beautiful indeed," said Ho-Oh.

"Why it looks sadder and lonelier than I've ever seen before," said the other Blaziken.

However, it didn't take long for Ho-Oh to realize that wasn't the real Holy Flame. She was enraged at what happened and she took into the sky to see the Holy Flame with her subjects tagging along.

As she looked at Victini's sacrificed body, she used her powers to put out the fake Holy Flame.

"Victini, what have you done?" Said Ho-Oh, then she turned to her subjects. "Go! Find Delphox and bring her back to me!"

Riding Charizard, Delphox and Greninja heard a strange noise. Delphox turned around and found nearly all of the Pokemon of Fire chasing after them.

"They found us!" Said Greninja. "Charizard, we need you to go faster!"

Charizard flew as fast as he could, narrowly dodging the embers and flame bursts of the Blaziken guards until he ducked into a cave. The soldiers flew right past them.

However, just when they left the cave, Ho-Oh popped right up in front of them, enraged that Delphox disobeyed her and went with a Water Pokemon.

Two Blaziken guards swooped in and snatched Delphox, while two other fought Greninja, who fought back with is water katana. Charging past the guards, Greninja lept towards Delphox, and a flash of light occurs. During the confusion Greninja scooped up an exhausted Delphox and ran as fast as he could. However, his path was blocked by his father, King Kyogre, who was also enraged that Greninja disobeyed him.

The Fire Pokemon were frozen with fear as they saw the awesome might of Kyogre. Only one, Ho-Oh, was brave enough to speak to him.

"Kyogre!" Shouted the Queen of Fire. "So it was you who stole my daughter from me and killed the Holy Flame!"

"I have nothing to say to you!" Kyogre shouted back.

With that, Ho-Oh was furious, and sent a huge flaming pillar around her. Kyogre also covered himself with a giant tsunami, not only mad at Ho-Oh, but also mad at his son for his disobedience.

"Greninja," said the Sea King. "Tell me, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Great King Kyogre, forgive me!" Pleaded Greninja. "But you must let us go to the Hill of Elysium!"

"You, the one I have place all my faith in," scolded Kyogre. "I made you King of the Sea! Is this how you repay me?!"

Feraligatr, who told the king what happened, appeared before Greninja.

"You see, Your Majesty?" Said the bully. "I told you he ran off with a Fire Pokemon!"

"But I love this Pokemon of Fire!" Greninja continued pleading. "Kyogre, you must listen to me!"

"Return to the Sea at once!" Demanded the Sea King.

Now, it was Ho-Oh's turn to scold Delphox.

"Delphox!" She shouted. "Are you a daughter of mine?! Get away from the water!"

"No, I won't!" Delphox shouted back. "I can't leave Greninja!"

Feraligatr crawled up on the rock and clawed at Delphox.

"My, you look really tasty!" He said.

"Leave her alone, Feraligatr!" Shouted Greninja. With that, he grabbed his katana and pounced at Feraligatr, pushing the brute back into the water!

"Greninja!" Delphox shouted, but the Blaziken soldiers quickly surrounded her and took her back to the palace!

Neither of the rulers wanted to start another bloody feud, so Kyogre dove back in the sea, and Ho-Oh flew back to the palace. Both were angry and disappointed at their children for disobeying them.


	9. Chapter 8

The Sea Prince and the Fire Child (Pokemon Style) Chapter 8: The Reawakening of Tornadus

After that fateful night, where both Kyogre and Ho-Oh learned about their children's disobedience, had them imprisoned in their respective kingdoms so that they would never see each other again.

In the Palace of Fire, the Pokemon of Fire chanted with rage as they surrounded Delphox, shaming her for running with a Water Pokemon.

"Delphox, my child," Ho-Oh crooned. "You were bewitched by that Water Pokemon. After the many times I told that they are the enemies of the Flame."

"Victini is dead!" Shouted one of the Blaziken guards. "And it's your fault, Delphox! You would've betrayed us!"

"No, you must understand," weeped Delphox. "I loved him. I loved Greninja!"

Ho-Oh watched over her sad daughter and said, "Delphox, your weeping will be over very soon. In a few days, the Great Eclipse will occur and the black sun will come."

Delphox stopped weeping. "The Eclipse? The black sun?" She asked.

"Yes," said Ho-Oh. "And when it passes, you will be queen."

"Mother," begged Delphox. "I must go the Hill of Elysium. Greninja will come to meet me there. During the Eclipse, the Kalia flowers will bloom, and the will take me and Greninja to the star where we will be together forever!"

"Delphox," said Ho-Oh. "I didn't want to have to do this, but it's for your own good." With that, she flapped her wings and a magic barrier formed around Delphox, trapping the Fire Pokemon. The Blaziken guards lifted the barrier and took it and Delphox into her room.

"Delphox, my child, forgive me," said Ho-Oh. "But you will never set eyes on that Water Pokemon again."

Meanwhile, in the sea, Kyogre had Greninja imprisoned in his dungeon as punishment for disobeying him. His cell was made of solid stone. No matter how hard Greninja tried, he could not break the bars. Greninja was sad and alone, with no friends, no Hill of Elysium, and worst of all, no Delphox.

"Kyogre, why have you locked me away in this place?" Greninja shouted. "TELL ME, KYOGRE, WHY IS IT SO WRONG TO LOVE A POKEMON OF FIRE?!"

Suddenly, Feraligatr and his goons arrived to gloat at Greninja for having him put in prison.

"On your right, my friends," The brute said to his minions. "You'll see a Water Pokemon in a cage. A thrilling sight, isn't it?"

Clauncher and Carvanha began to tease Greninja by making faces at him, angering the Prince.

"You'll pay for this!" Greninja snapped as he tried to grab the two, but he failed.

"Don't get too close to the cage, my friends," Feraligatr taunted. "The animal is very hostile and ferocious." With that, he and his goons laughed heartily.

"You should've given me the Eye of Tornadus when you had the chance, my boy!" Feraligatr continued taunting. "Then you wouldn't be in this mess, and I would be King of the Sea, and I will be anyway!"

The bullies laughed as they swam away, leaving Greninja with a broken heart.

Back at the Fire Palace, Delphox was still trapped in the magic barrier in her room, as two Blaziken guarded the outside, making sure she wouldn't get out even if she broke the barrier. Delphox didn't know what to do.

"Oh, Mother!" She begged. "Please let me out! Please!"

Just then, she noticed three Fire Pokemon; a Chimchar, a Cyndaquil, and a Charmander, who were dancing in a silly way until they all waved their hands together, releasing Delphox from the barrier. As Delphox snook outside, the tiny dancers managed to distract the Blaziken guards long enough for Delphox to escape.

"My little friends, thank you," she whispered as she silently called Charizard and took off with him to the Hill of Elysium. The dancers waved goodbye to their Princess, who were still distracting the guards, making them unaware of what just happened.

Back at Kyogre's dungeon, Greninja was beginning to lose all hope until he heard a familiar voice.

"Greninja, are you okay?" The voice asked.

Greninja looked around, and saw it was his best friend Squirtle.

"Oh, Squirtle," said Greninja. "I'm so glad you're here. Any news from the outside world?"

"Nope," Squirtle answered. "Not yet."

"And Delphox," said Greninja. "Have you heard anything about what they've done to her?"

"She's really something special, isn't she?" Asked Squirtle.

"Ah, she's the most special something in the whole world," said Greninja. "But what's the use of still thinking about her? I'll never see her again."

"Now, don't start talking like that," said Squirtle. "You've always been the one who always defied the word 'never'! I got it! I'll get you out! I will, Greninja! Don't you worry!"

With that, Squirtle left and came back with a few friends to help Greninja escape. First, he called an Octillery to pry the stone bars with its tentacles, but the bars were two strong. Next, Squirtle brought a Sharpedo to chomp the bars away, but when the brute tried to bite them, all his teeth came off. Then, Squirtle brought a Wailord to charge and try to smash the bars, but they were too much for even a Wailord to handle. Finally, Squirtle brought a Qwilfish to tried to bend the bars by inflating, but they only made it pop. No matter how much Squirtle brought along, it was never enough to even chip away at the bars.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Asked Squirtle, completely out of ideas.

Meanwhile, on the land, Delphox and Charizard were soaring over the barren desert to find the Hill of Elysium and the Kalia flowers that would take Delphox and Greninja to the star where fire and water live together in harmony. However, when they were flying over rugged mountains, a group of Geodude saw them and decided it would be fun to throw some rocks at them. Charizard easily maneuvered past the tossed boulders, but one of them managed to hit him in the wing, and he and Delphox fell down to a deep hole.

When they woke up, they found themselves in a dark, gloomy cave, with hordes of Swalot and Ariados spying on them.

"What have we here?" Said a Swalot. "Looks like two little birds."

"Let's eat them!" Said an Ariados.

"Please can you help me?" Asked Delphox. "Where's the Hill of Elysium?"

"Elysium?" The hungry Pokemon of Earth said. "It's in the North! It's in the South! If we tell you were Elysium is, will let us eat you?"

"Oh, Greninja!" Shouted Delphox. "Where are you?!"

Charizard tried to fly away, but his wing as badly injured by the boulder.

"Greninja, help me!" Shouted Delphox.

"What?! Greninja?!" The Earth Pokemon shouted with fright. They continued saying Greninja's name, until finally, with a flash, Delphox and Charizard were back in the surface.

"Charizard, let's go," said Delphox, but because Charizard's broken wing, he couldn't fly anymore. He silently told Delphox to go without him.

"Understand," said Delphox. "I'll never forget you." That said, she turned around and ran as fast as her feet could take her to the Hill of Elysium.

Back in the sea, Squirtle was standing on a hunk of coral, trying to figure out a way to free his friend Greninja from his prison.

Feraligatr appeared, saying, "Hey, Squirtle. I know a way you can break Greninja out." And he whispered one of the most dangerous and death-defying plans ever to Squirtle.

"Wake up Tornadus?!" Shouted Squirtle. "Are you insane?!"

"Shh!" Whispered Feraligatr. "You get the Eye from Greninja, find Tornadus, and stick it back in his head. When Tornadus wakes up and levels everything in his path, Greninja escapes."

"Tornadus will do a lot more than smash this place when he's woken up," said Squirtle.

"Well, if you ask me, you don't have much choice," Feraligatr egged on. "You want your buddy Greninja free, don't you?"

"Alright, I'll do it!" Squirtle exclaimed as swam back to Greninja's cell. When Squirtle disappeared, Feraligatr laughed and called his goons.

"He fell for it," the bully whispered. "Time for Phase 2!"

Back at the dungeon, Greninja was shocked to hear the plan Squirtle carefully told him.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "The Eye of Tornadus?!"

"Yeah," said Squirtle. "All I have to do is stick it back in his head while he's sleeping. And when he goes on a rampage, he'll destroy the bars and you'll be free. Come on, I'm not afraid."

"But you can't do that," said Greninja. "Tornadus will destroy more than this dungeon."

"Listen," said Squirtle. "You want to find your Fire Pokemon, don't you? How will you that stuck in a place like this?"

"Alright," Greninja finally said. "I broke the law. I don't deserve to be king, so I don't deserve the eye of Tornadus." With that he took off the eye. "Take the eye, Squirtle, give it to King Kyogre, and tell him I'm not worthy of it. Then maybe he'll let me go."

"Alright," said Squirtle as he took the eye. "I won't let you down!" And he swam away as quick as he could to Kyogre's Palace.

However, before Squirtle could make it, he was captured in a sack by Feraligatr's goons. The whole plan was to set up Squirtle to bring the Eye of Tornadus to Feraligatr, whom could then be King of the Sea. They carried Squirtle and the eye into Feraligatr's lair, where he laughed evilly.

"It's mine!" He shouted. "The Eye of Tornadus is mine!"

"Now, you're the king, master," said Kingler.

"You'll make a great king, master," said Clauncher.

"It's enough to make wanna cry," said Feraligatr.

"Three cheers for our master!" His goons shouted.

Feraligatr growled angrily. "You'll have to call me king from now on, you parasitic Poliwag!"

"Three cheers for our master, the king!" His goons shouted again.

"And now," Feraligatr announced with pride. "Let's have a party!"

While the bully and his henchmen were busy celebrating, Squirtle managed to crawl out of the sack and see what was going on. He looked from above to see Feraligatr and his goons drinking wine.

"A toast to our king, Master Feraligatr," said Crawdaunt.

"And all of you will be ministers!" Feraligatr laughed as he swigged his chalice of wine.

"Aha, dance! Dance!" He cried out. His minions began to dance in a goofy manner. Feraligatr was clearly drunk from the glass of wine he drank.

"More wine!" He shouted. "There's no one stopping us now!" His minions handed out entire bottle of wine, and then they and their master kept drinking until all but Feraligatr hit the bottle and fell asleep.

This gave Squirtle on idea, and he grabbed some coral and seaweed. While Feraligatr was laughing, Squirtle disguised himself as a female Frillish and grabbed the Eye of Tornadus while he wasn't looking. Feraligatr was quite bedazzled by the fake Frillish.

"Well, hello, my beauty," greeted the drunken Feraligatr. "May I have this dance?"

However, no sooner had Feraligatr started dancing had he realized that the Eye of Tornadus was not where he put it. Feraligatr began suspicious and tore the Frillish disguise right off Squirtle!

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH THAT?!" The bully shouted.

"Oh, my," said Squirtle. "Look at the time! Gotta go!"

Feraligatr chased Squirtle, but thinking fast, Squirtle poured the whole bowl wine onto Feraligatr, giving him enough time to escape to Kyogre's grotto.

Before Squirtle could make it to the king's room, he was stopped by Kyogre's Gyarados guards.

"Where do think you're going?" Asked one. "Don't you know this is the grotto of Great King Kyogre himself?!"

"Sure I do," Squirtle answered. "Wake him up. He's gotta see me."

"He's got to see you?!" Shouted the other Gyarados, and then both laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Snapped Squirtle. "Greninja told me to come here and give Kyogre the Eye of Tornadus!"

"The Eyre of Tornadus?" The Gyarados asked. Squirtle responded by showing them the Eye himself.

Despite the evidence, the Gyarados were not convinced.

"How could small Squirtle like you be carrying the Eye of Tornadus?" They said.

"Greninja told me to bring it to Kyogre." Squirtle answered.

"Beat it!" The Gyarados shouted. "Before we get mad!" And with that, they smacked Squirtle and the Eye out of the grotto with their tails.

"I'll right, you asked for it!" Squirtle snapped. "If you won't listen to me, I'll show you!"

With that he swam straight to the entrance to the Forbidden Zone to wake up Tornadus to unleash his wrath. He looked down at the abyss. It was even gloomier than the last time he went there.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here," Squirtle said to himself. "What do I now? I can't go back. Those Gyarados still won't listen to me. Maybe I should ask Greninja what to do."

But before he could go back, the Eye of Tornadus began pulling towards the Forbidden Zone, under the influence of its master. Squirtle tried to pull back with all his might, but the eyes force was too strong and he was pulled into the Forbidden Zone, awakening Tornadus, the Evil Lord of the Winds.

A giant waterspout occurred in the sea, destroying many rocks, corals, and other foundations. Many sea creatures saw what happened and fled for their lives. Some, however, could not escape. Those unlucky creatures, including Feraligatr and his goons, were sucked into the vortex and never seen again. Greninja was able to see what happened from his dungeon cell.

"Oh, no," he said. "Tornadus must be awake! Squirtle, what have you done?!"

Tornadus' wrath did not only reach the sea. Where Delphox was trekking the barren wasteland to the Hill of Elysium, giant waves occurred in the sea, and she ran as fast as she could to get away, climbing to higher grounds.

Finally, the force of Tornadus' winds smashed the bars of Greninja's cell, setting him free and he hid behind a tall rock to shelter himself from the might of Tornadus.

Kyogre noticed the destruction of the sea, and saw Tornadus rampaging towards him. Before Tornadus could do him any harm, Kyogre blasted a powerful beam from his mouth, destroying the Dark Lord of the Winds once and for all! The ocean became a barren wasteland now that Squirtle awoke Tornadus.

At the surface, Delphox awoke to find the Great Eclipse occurring, causing the ridge she was standing on to rise into the heavens. At this point, she figured out that she was standing on the Hill of Elysium the whole time.

Back in the ocean, Greninja woke up to find the ocean a barren rocky wasteland. The creatures were gone, coral was smashed, rocks were crumbling, and there was no sign of his best friend. Greninja swam around, looking for Squirtle, until he found him greatly injured.

"Squirtle," said Greninja. "Are you alright?"

"Greninja," said Squirtle softly. "You did manage to get out of prison after all."

"Yes, here I am," said Greninja. "And I couldn't have done it without you."

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise to you," Squirtle coughed. "I wasn't enable to bring the Eye of Tornadus to King Kyogre." He showed was left of the eye, which was shattered to pieces.

"That's alright, Squirtle," reassured Greninja. "Don't worry. You got me out, and that's all that matters now. I'm sure Kyogre will understand. He will take care of you."

"No, Greninja," Squirtle wheezed. "Forget about me. You've got lots of things to do, remember? It's no use."

"What do you mean, forget about you?" Asked Greninja. "Squirtle, what are you saying?!"

"You have to find your Fire Pokemon, and the Hill of Elysium," Squirtle coughed again. "And the flowers that will take you away."

"We'll wait until you're better," Greninja begged. "Then you can go with us."

"Greninja," said Squirtle. "Promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Asked Greninja anxiously.

"When you find the star where fire and water can live together," Squirtle wheezed. "Promise you won't forget me."

"I'll remember you as long as I live," said Greninja.

"Good," said Squirtle. "That makes me happy, because now I know I'll be with you there forever in your heart."

"Don't die, Squirtle," Greninja begged. "Please don't die!"

With his last breath, Squirtle grabbed his bolas and handed them to Greninja, and said his last words.

"Take this. I don't need it anymore, and it's all I have to give to you."

At that moment, Squirtle passed away, breaking Greninja's heart. But deep down, Greninja remembers what Squirtle said; that he will always be in his heart. Remembering that his best friend would want him to be happy, Greninja travelled to the surface in order to find Delphox in the Hill of Elysium.


	10. Chapter 9

The Sea Prince and the Fire Child Chapter 9: Undying Love

It was high noon on the Hill of Elysium, the moon was beginning to cover the sun, and Delphox waited desperately for Greninja to come so the Kalia flowers would take them to the star where they would live together forever. There was a light rumble, and all of a sudden, big green plants sprouted from the Earth, growing so high that they almost touched the sun. Delphox knew right away that they had to be the Kalia flowers.

The flower's began to bloom, and they began to release their giant seeds which traveled up to the heavens.

"Beautiful, flying to up to sun," Delphox murmured to herself, then she realized that Greninja was supposed to meet her at that very moment. Mesmerization quickly turned into panic as all the flowers began to bloom.

"Greninja!" Delphox called out, but she got no answer. One by one, the plants opened and release their flowers into the stars, and one by one after they're released, the plants withered away.

"They're leaving without us!" Delphox shouted. "Greninja, hurry, before it's too late!"

Finally, the last Kalia flower was about to bloom.

"Please, don't go," weeped Delphox. "Greninja will be coming. He's always kept his word."

Of course, the last of the flowers floated away, and so had Delphox's hopes of living happily ever after with Greninja.

"Oh, Greninja," sobbed Delphox. "Where are you?"

At last, the moon completely covered the sun, completing the Great Eclipse, and the Earth was soon covered in darkness. Delphox laid on the ground, completely hopeless.

"It's all over now," she thought. "Greninja lied to me. He will never come."

A mystical aura surrounded Delphox's limp body, and before she knew it, she was enveloped in a mystic blue flame. All of the Fire Pokemon gathered around Delphox, intrigued about what's to happen to her.

Nearby, Greninja, crawled up to the surface and climbed up rugged mountains to meet Delphox, not knowing that the flowers already floated away. No matter how many times the rocks crumbled, no matter how many times he fell, Greninja was not giving up; he was determined to go to the star with Delphox where they will live together. He often called out Delphox's name, hoping that she was nearby, but he got answer. However, while climbing, the rocks crumbled, causing him to fall on his face, causing him to become blind.

Back at the Hill of Elysium, the moon finally made way for the sun. The blue flame enveloping Delphox disappeared, revealing her spectacular new form. Her beige fur became golden, her red fur flickered like fire, her eyes was glowed like the brightest of rubies, and her fire rod was brighter than even the sun. With the flame on her rod, brand new Fire Pokemon sprung from the flames, the next generation of the Pokemon of Fire. Delphox has inherited Ho-Oh's power and become the new Queen of Fire. All of the Fire Pokemon surrounded her and bowed before their new queen. She was ready to embrace her new existence until she heard a familiar voice.

"Delphox?" The voice said.

"It's Greninja, the Water Pokemon!" The Fire Pokemon shouted.

Delphox looked around to see who it was. Greninja, still blind from the fall, stumbled to the Hill of Elysium just as Delphox became queen. Delphox gasped when she realized Greninja kept her promise, but was still upset that he arrived too late.

"Delphox, where are you?" Shouted Greninja. "Answer me!"

"I'm here," Delphox said sternly. "But the Eclipse is over."

Immediately, Greninja recognized the voice. "Delphox! I knew you'd be here!" He cried.

"I waited for you," Delphox continued. "I thought you would come, but you didn't. And now it's too late!"

"Delphox, forgive me," said Greninja.

"Water Pokemon," Delphox demanded. "Do not call my name!"

Delphox began to turn around and walk back to the Fire Kingdom, but Greninja still followed him, unaware that the moon was quickly uncovering the sun. Delphox heard Greninja's cry of pain when the sun's rays touched him.

"The sun!" Warned Delphox. "Quick, Greninja! Turn back, or the sun will kill you!"

Greninja, still blind, kept following Delphox's voice, but alas, he could not save himself in time. The sun was now completely uncovered and it's searing rays stung Greninja's skin like needles. Finally, he could not take anymore of the sun's rays and collapsed dead on the ground.

Delphox screamed in grief as she ran back to Greninja, trying her best to revive, but it was no use.

"Oh, Greninja," she sobbed. "What've I done? It's too late. Oh, Greninja! Don't die! Take me with you!"

All of the Fire Pokemon watched over her, among them all was Ho-Oh, who was shocked that the Water Pokemon killed himself to be with Delphox.

"Leave her be," Ho-Oh said to her subjects. "Her sadness will melt away soon."

"Greninja," Delphox said solemnly. "I will join you. I will carry you back to your home, the sea." Then, she lifted up Greninja and carried him back to the water.

"And as you have died in the sun," Delphox continued. "I shall die in the sea. We will never be separated. Never again."

With that, Delphox, with Greninja in her arms slowly walked until she finally let go of herself as she fell into the sea with the one she loved as Ho-Oh watched sadly what she had done.

"Delphox," said Ho-Oh. "Forgive me, my daughter. If it hadn't been for me, you would've been happy to be with this Water Pokemon."

Suddenly, the sound of a giant water torrent caught Ho-Oh's attention. Kyogre rose from the waves, carrying the dead couple on his back.

"Greninja, my son," said the Sea King sadly. "Forgive me. If I wouldn't have given you such a heavy burden as King of the Sea, you would've been happy."

What's even more sudden, a giant beam of light, brighter than the sun, caught Kyogre and Ho-Oh by surprise, and then a majestic figure stood before them both. It was He Who Ruled All, the Lord of All Lords... Arceus!

"O Great Arceus," Kyogre and Ho-Oh said simultaneously.

Arceus looked at both gods with disappointment. When he spoke, he spoke so loud and clear that the whole world could hear him.

"Behold! We're all your troubles caused by the love of these two, or by the hatred of others? In the beginning, fire and water were as one, but when Tornadus planted suspicion and hatred upon the two, they were split, never to be rejoined! Your stubbornness and pride was exactly what Tornadus would have wanted, and now do you see how your bitterness and hatred has found a way to kill your children?! We are all punished!"

Kyogre and Ho-Oh both bowed to each other, ashamed of how their content for life had destroyed what they held dear.

"Ho-Oh, my sister," said Kyogre. "Forgive me. I was so proud of myself and my kingdom that I could not see what would become of my son."

"I also apologize, Kyogre, my brother," said Ho-Oh. "If I wasn't so focused on making my daughter the future queen, she wouldn't have been so sad."

"There is nothing you two can do to rejoin," said Arceus. "But perhaps your children can create world just yours was long, long ago. Their lives may have ended, but their love for each other is immortal. With my powers they will be revived and sent to the star where fire and water can live together in harmony."

Those words said, The Lord of Lords used his powers to revive Greninja and Delphox and send them to the star.

"Fly, my children," said Arceus. "Fly up to your star, and live forever in happiness."

Kyogre and Ho-Oh watched with amazement as their children floated up to the heavens. The hatred between fire and water had washed away, and although they cannot live as one anymore, one cannot live without the other. The two gods were sure to remember when they saw their children in their star in the heavens, living happily ever after.


	11. Epilogue

The Sea Prince and the Fire Child (Pokemon Style) Epilogue

As Kyogre and Ho-Oh saw their children float to their star, they wept tears of joy, and when the tears mixed with the soft earth, mingling with fire's kindness and water's wisdom, they created strange creatures: man.

Kyogre and Ho-Oh loved man like they loved their own children, and they taught them how to care for and raise the Pokemon of Fire and Pokemon of Water so they could form strong bondage with each other, just as they should have cared for with Greninja and Delphox. Over the years, with the help of man, the Pokemon of Fire and Water lived together in harmony, giving birth to new Pokemon with new types, proving that a strong relationship always creates something unique and new. To this day, man and Pokemon live together in harmony, no matter what type they are, their hatred long disappeared. Such differences means nothing when it comes to relationships.

And as for our heroes, Greninja and Delphox, they now live in eternal happiness in the star in the heavens with their friends Squirtle and Victini. They may be gone, but they will never be forgotten. Everytime we look up in the night sky, we can be reminded of their undying love for each other. For up there, twinkling in the heavens, is the star where fire and water live together as one. Needless to say, they are living happily ever after. Many people often wonder when they think of Greninja and Delphox waving down at us from that star, how many other pairs of many other pairs of star-crossed lovers might be up there, shining guiding lights for us in the night sky.


End file.
